Our Happy Tragedy
by TheBookAlchemist
Summary: It all started with a simple invite for a drink or two. Francis is hiding something. Something that could very well end him. Will anyone find out in time? Do they truly even care? Care enough to look below his mask? And why has America been acting a little off lately?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is based off some RP that I've been doing with a friend of mine on Kik. So not all the credit is mine. Also my first fanfiction that I've finally gotten up the courage to write to write so please be gentle. There will be times of ooc but I try so I hope you enjoy and please don't be too rough with the flames. Thanks. \(^u^)

WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. Also There will be yoai in later chapters as well.

Prologue Part 1

*normal POV*

"Bonjour Angleterre!" Francis exclaimed as he walked into the office where a certain Brit sat at his desk. Pouring over his paperwork.

"What do you want frog?"

"I just wanted to know if you would go out for a drink with me."

"Why would you want to do something with me?"

Francis just shrugs and smiles. "I couldn't get a hold of Gil or Toni so I thought that you could probably use a break."

Arthur blushes a little but sighs and gets up. "Fine! But you're paying."

"Of course mon ami. As my guest I wouldn't have it any other way."

Arthur blushed a little and laughed. "Says the one who just a couple decades ago tried to force marriage on me cause they were to broke to do anything."

Francis turned quickly and walked out. "Come on mon ami. Lets go."

For a second Arthur thought that something was wrong with him and stopped to look at Francis.

Francis smiled his usual smile. "Quoi? Like what you see?"

Arthur blushed. "Keep dreaming you frog." he shook. And to think I was worried him, he thought.

"And don't worry. If you get to drunk you can stay at my house."

"You wish."

"HonHonHon, come on Angleterre." he put his arm on his shoulder. "You know you want to."

Arthur pushed him away. "No! If I get drunk you are to take me home and NOT stay the night!"

"Come on seriously-"

"Since when have you ever been serious?"

"Seriously...I'll even leave the bed to you and take the couch. Oui?"

Arthur sighed in defeat. "Fine."

'There it was again', He thought, 'Some things off with him…'

"Angleterre...you look, so stressed. Have things been okay with things been going okay with your country?"

"Yes Francis, my country is fine!" Arthur snapped.

"Oui, oui, okay. Ah! Here we are!" Francis said as he held open for a decent looking bar. "After you mon cheri."

Arthur went in and took a seat at of the booths. Shortly after Francis came in and took a seat across from, flagging over a waitress as he did.

"Welcome! What can I get you?"

"I'll take some wine please...but something more on the strong side." Not quite his usual flirty self.  
>"Whiskey for me please." He said, giving her a polite smile.<p>

"Okay, your drinks will be along shortly." She says with a smile as she goes to place their orders.

As she went off Arthur sighed. "What's the real reason you asked me out for a drink Francis?"

Francis lays his head on the table. "No reason Angleterre. I just didn't want to come alone is all."

Arthur nods. "I can understand that."

"So have things been going well with your country? Truthfully..."

"Yeah... actually right now things couldn't be going any better than they are."

"That's good." Lets out a sigh as the waitress comes back with their drinks.

"Here you guys go."

Arthur takes his drink and takes a sip.

Francis turns to the waitress. "Mademoiselle, could you please leave the bottle here please?"

"Sure. Let me know if I can get you guys anything else." Goes off

to take care of the other customers.

Francis takes a sip of his wine. "Mmm...nothing better than good wine..." smiles softly to himself. Feels a sudden pain in his chest and lets out a silent gasp.

"Francis are you okay?"

"O-oui...I need to go make a phone call. I'll be right back." With that he got up and made up his way to the bathroom. Stumbling into a stall once he reached it.

*Francis' POV*

Dropping to my knees I clutched my chest and gasped for

breath as I pulled my cell phone and dialing my bosses number. He picked up immediately.

"Francis! Where are you?! You should not be out and and about in your condition!"

"I...I'm just taking an hour…to have a drink with a friend...anyway what's happened? I can feel something big has happened."

"The Palace has been raided…...by people looking to sell what they can..."

"The palace of Versailles?"

"Yes...Francis...you need to somehow make some alliances or something...if you don't then it's going to be happen all over again...you could die…"

"Oui…I know...but I already told you that I don't want to be in debt to anyone else...we'll get through this...besides...the one that I could probably go to for help...nevermind..."

"Francis! Come on-"

"I've got to go..."

I snapped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket, taking a couple deep breaths as I felt the pain finally go away. Besides the one that I would go to for help, could care less about me…

Getting up I went to the sink and washed my hands made my way back out to the table. That's right, my country, France...is in shambles...and the economy is crashing quickly...and me, Francis Bonnefey is at a very high risk for death, seeing as we personifications reflect how our country is doing. Ironic isn't it?

"Hey Frog! What took you so long?" A now drunken Arthur slurred as I sat down.

"I told you I had to make a phone call oui?"

"You okay?"

I smiled while on the inside I longed to tell him. But I knew he would only laugh at my weakness and blame it on to much wine or one too many woman… "Oui, mon ami...I am." If only you knew…

To be Continued in part two!

Reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: I know I know I'm the second part so soon but what can say? writing is my passion! They were a big part of my childhood and so now I love to write my ideas and pass on that joy to others! Anyway enough rambling based off some roleplay I've been doing with a friend on KiK.**

WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. Also There will be yoai in later chapters as well.

Our Happy Tragedy

Prologue Part

*Francis' POV*

I took my seat back down across from Arthur and poured myself another cup of wine. I gave my wine glass a swirl, lost in thought for a bit. "You know...as much as we fight I do respect you as a country..." I finished current my current glass of wine and poured myself another. "And I'm glad to see how things turned out for you..."

Arthur orders yet another cup of whiskey. "How's your country doing?"

Caught off guard I hesitated for a minute for the slightest moment before giving another smile. "Things are going smoothly..."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure? Something seems to be troubling you..."

"Oui... is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Maybe..." He started leaning across the table and before I had the chance to ask what he was doing his lips were against mine in a kiss.

"H-hey…." I was surprised beyond belief by Arthurs sudden move. "A-Arthur...are...you okay?"

By now he was drunk as hell. "I'm fine."

Still too surprised by what just happened all I could do was fumble over my words like an idiot. "A-are you sure? The Alcohol hasn't gone to your head now has it?" I wanted so badly to believe that it's true, but, at the same I was worried because was just too good to be true.

He pulled my chin up so that blue eyes met his emerald green ones. "I don't hate you Francis...I've always loved you...I guess opposites really do attract." He pulled me into yet another kiss and it was so obvious he was telling the truth. Once more but I kissed him back. "R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you..."

Finally after what felt like forever I grasped the situation and my brain finally unfroze itself, allowing me to wrap my arms around tightly. "I love you too. So much."

Arthur smiled and nuzzled into my neck.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

Arthur nodded tiredly.

I put one of his arms over my shoulder and let him lean on me as I left what little money I had left on the table and led him out. While we were walking back to my vacation house (it was to painful to watch as my country...my pride...sunk deeper and deeper into chaos…I know I should be there but even in the end I'm just a coward running away when things get tough…so I came vacation house that ironically is in England...) and while doing so I couldn't help but notice how tensed up Arthur's back and sighed a little.

"Hey Arthur...I know I said I would leave the bedroom to you but how about a massage to help you relax?"

"You don't have to do that..."

"I don't mind. Besides it'll feel really good..."

Arthur took a moment before consider the offer and gives a small smile. "Let's do it!"

I blushed slightly, surprised. "A-ah...A-Arthur...I couldn't take advantage o-of your drunken state." I said as I bumped open the door to the house and helped him inside. Closing and locking the door once we were inside.

Arthur rolled his eyes a little. "That's not what I meant idiot..."

I blushed the faintest bit. "Oh you meant the message."

"Yeah."

I bumped open my bedroom door. "Alright then." I said as I set him down on the bed and he kicked off his shoes. "I need your shirt off and for you to lay on your stomach."

Arthur did as he was told and, I'll admit, it was kind of hard to control myself but that's beside the point.

"Now, just relax mon cher Angleterre." I said as started massaging his shoulders and working out all of the knots of stress.

Almost immediately he sighed in relief and relaxed completely. I was a little jealous I'll admit...I just wish that someone would do it for me...not laugh and tell me keep dreaming cause of assuming my real motives...but just as a friend. A sigh of longing escaped my lips but I knew no one would. If any of them cared they would've noticed a couple months ago my health was not as it should be, the ever present mischievous glint in my eyes dulling and my lack of wine I always had (due to not being able to afford it).

Arthur sighed again in relief and I chuckled somewhat sadly, although, I doubt that note went unheard. "You always work yourself too hard." I stopped and reached over to dim the light considerably. "Get some sleep." I went over to my closet and got out a couple of blankets from the closet. "I'll be on the couch if you need and/or want anything."

"Francis...thank you."

"No problem mon cher. Bon nuit."

*time skip to*

I sighed as I sat up and yawned hugely. Once again last night I got hardly any sleep. Nothing new though. Shuffling down the hall tiredly to the bathroom I went over everything that happened the night before.

"Did he really mean what he said? Well he sounded pretty sincere but he was drunk to."

I did my thing and came out, making the way down the long, empty hall to the kitchen where I went through my cupboards. Trying to find something I could my guest for breakfast. Which was not much. Finally though I smiled a little as I pulled out a couple things. "He'll like these." I thought as I started making stones and boiled a pot of tea with some high quality tea leaves I got a while back.

Once I got everything made, I set it on a tray and made my way back down the hall to my room. Knocking on softly and then quietly cracked it open a little. "Mon ami?" I asked softly.

He stirred a little and clutched his head. "Bloody hell!"

I came in quietly and went over to the bed and set the tray down and poured him a cup of tea. "Good morning...as expected...you have a hangover...here drink this tea...its made from some very high quality leaves I got a while back. I save for this type of thing. They work wonders." I said as I made my way to the window so the bright sunlight wouldn't hurt his head then sat on the bed on the other side of him.

"You can stay here for the day...take it easy...and go back home tomorrow. Or if you'd like, you can go home today...but at least please stay while you eat breakfast...it gets lonely here in this big house."

He smiled as he took a sip of tea. "I'll stay. I get lonely as well."

I smiled a little.

"Thank you." he said as he leaned against me. Sipping his tea once more.

"Hey...about...what you said...last night..."

"I meant every word of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." He said as he pulled me down into a kiss which I happily returned.

After we pulled away we just sat there in silence, happy to share each others company.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head. "Non...I'm not hungry..."

My phone started to ring right then, startling Arthur. I chuckled and then sighed, getting up. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back."

He tried to tug me back with a pout. "Come on. It's not as important as me..."

I shot him a quick glare but then smiled a little sadly. "Oui, actually it is." I walked out of the room muttering softly thinking he wouldn't hear. "You have no idea…"

In the hall I closed the door behind me as I headed down the hall, closing the door behind me as I did so and picked up the phone. Already dreading the news.

"Bonjour...oui...what's the status?"

**To Be Continued!**


	3. prologue part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! \(^u^) I know this may not be very interesting at the moment but I promise you things will pick up in this chapter. Also I promise this is the last part of this of the prologue then we'll be into the story officially! I promise! Thanks to all who have read,followed or favorited! As well as reviewed! This story is based off some RP I do with a friend on KiK. Enjoy! \(^u^) **

WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. Also There will be yoai in later chapters as well. **-**

Our Happy Tragedy

Part Three

*Arthur's POV*

I was a bit shocked by his sudden change of attitude. There was something wrong with him. Something he was hiding. "Well that bloody headache did tone quite a bit..."

I got up and moved to the. Cracking it open just enough to see out into the hall where a certain blonde had his back to me, listening to someone tell him via phone. That's when I heard him speak.

"Oui...Oui! I know that! Wait...okay first...I want you to find every certified chef, cook, baker, and so on...take what supplies you can gain and hand them out among those people...th-they'll know how to ration it out...oui..."

He ran his hand through his hair and I was stunned. What was he talking about? Surely it's not that bad is it?

"Oui!" He yelled. "You've said this many times now! You and I are both well aware of my state of health! I know I could possibly die! All the more reason to stop lecturing me and listen to what I have to-" He staggered a little and clutched his chest, gasping as he turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down and catching his breath.

It took everything I had not to run out and help him as he started speaking again. "Allo...calm down mon ami... as I was saying instead of lecturing me...listen to what I have...to say...as for our economy...against what you suggested...I say non...I refuse to cut welfare, education, or military funds..." He ran his shaking hand through his hair. "Cut payment of all government officials by twenty-percent...that should give us enough money to work with...meanwhile I'll work on coming up with some sort of a new currency...get back to me when that's done. Oui...au revoir Monsieur."

He hung up the phone and the look he had about him was one I had seen only a couple times. Utter loss and defeat.

"Non...I can't give up...I...have to stay strong...all my people are depending on me...I can't let them down..."

Now that I was getting a better look at him, I started noticing things I hadn't seen before. His normally well kept hair was hair was unkempt. He had bags under his eyes like he had hardly been getting any sleep. His health was definitely not as it should be. The ever present mischievous gleam in his eyes was gone. He was paler than usual like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. And he was, to my concern, a lot thinner than before.

Finally, after taking in his state and listening to his muttering, I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door and went over to him. Putting my hand on his shoulder I said gently "Don't worry. I will help you until your economy gets better."

He started a little and looked up at me. "Ah! Arthur," He put on a smile but it was obviously fake. "I'm fine. It's just a little set back. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't bloody lie to me!"

His smile fell and he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't what to do...my economy has almost completely crashed...my people barely have enough food to eat..."

"Then let me help you..."

He shook his head as a coughing fit racked his body. "Non...non...I...don't want to be...in debt to anyone..."

"Then you won't have to pay me anything back. I'm doing this because I want to help you. I hate seeing you like this Francis."

He looked up at me with a little hope in otherwise dull eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes."

He hauled himself to his feet and hugged me tightly in relief. "Merci Angleterre...merci merci merci..." tears of relief fell from his eyes as he laid his head on my shoulder.

I rubbed his back in reassurance. Noting how tensed up it was. "I already told you. I love you. I'll do anything I can to help you."

He chuckled, the first genuine laugh I'd heard from him in awhile. "Does this mean you'll sign that 'calendar' now Angleterre?"

"Yeah, I will." I said with a chuckle of my own.

"Oui, but that can come later." He pulled away. "Right now, you should be resting."

"Alright." I said as I went back to the room to lay down.

He came in as well and gathered up the dishes from breakfast. "I'll come and check on you in a while. Okay?"

I nodded and dozed off.

*time skip*

I woke up later that afternoon and stretched, rubbing my eyes and looking next to me expecting to see Francis there, but surprisingly, I didn't. So I got up to go look for him.

"Francis?" I called as I went down the hall.

"Francis? Come on where are you?" Now a bad feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Francis! Answer me! Where the bloody hell are you?!"

As I ran into the dining room I froze in my tracks. Francis was sprawled in a chair, panting and I could tell he had a bad fever. I ran over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Francis! Come on...can you hear me?"

He groaned a little in pain and his eyes fluttered open a little. "Ar-Arthur?"

"Come on...can you walk?"

"O-oui...I think so..."

"Lean on me."

I helped him stand up and slowly but surely we made our way to the bedroom. Once there I laid him stand up and slowly but surely we made our way to the bedroom. Once there I laid him on the bed and sat next down to him.

"Francis?! What is this?! What's happening?"

"Angleterre...you should know...as personifications of countries we reflect the state ours is in...I am weak...and frail...I apologize…but you may have to take care of my country for a while..."

"Don't bloody worry about anything. I'll make sure you get better. Okay?"

"Oui...mon ang angleterre..." and with that his eyes slipped shut.

*three years later*

I was in Francis' hospital room visiting him like I always did. It had been three years now since he fell into a coma and since then France has once more started to resemble the country it once was and mine was also doing well, however, the stress of managing two of countries had been taking its toll.

As I collapsed by Francis' by the bedside from both a heart attack and a stroke I vaguely saw his eyes flutter and then his voice calling my name before I passed out.


	4. Ch 4 Finally Awake

A/N: \(^u^) hello once all my lovely readers! So finally I'm done with that pesky prologue! Now the real story can begin! Thank you so much to all who have been reading! This is based off some RP I've been doing with a friend on KiK! Once I apologize if it's a little OOC. I'm trying my best! Enjoy!

WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. Also There will be yoai in later chapters as well.

Chapter 1

*Francis' POV*

*one year after Arthurs Collapse*

It was another normal night...well if you can call sitting by the pristine white hospital bed of the one you love pleading them to wake up and feeling guilty for ever getting them involved with your problems normal.

"Hey Angleterre...thanks to you...both our countries are doing better than ever. Ju Piere (-a/n means Prussia) has been doing excellent job of helping with me manage things." I looked at his sleeping face for any sign that he was waking up. The clock ticked the seconds away loudly behind me until I finally sighed as I laid my down

my head down on the bed, looking at our entwined hands.

"I hope you wake up soon...it's already been a year...if only I had taken better care of my country...if only I hadn't screwed up...if only I had paid better attention... then you wouldn't be here right now...I'm sorry…" I was crying now. "This is all my fault...I'm so sorry..."

For the longest time- or at least if felt like it to me- I laid there crying silently in the silent white room as the clock continued ticking away time everything in the world was okay.

"Hey don't you dare blame yourself yourself for this...shit happens..." A groggy, british accented voice mumbled.

My eyes widened and I shot up. "A-Arthur?!"

"Who else would it be you idiot?"

I scrambled up and pulled him into a hug. "You're finally awake!" I laughed. Relieved that he was indeed now awake. "Took you long enough!"

"I didn't know if I'd wake up myself."

I called in the nurse who in turn brought in a couple more along with a doctor who pushed me out into the hall to wait. So I pulled out my phone and called Alfred.

"Hero speaking!"

"Bonjour Amerique. I just-"

"What do you want you making bastard?"

"Arthur is awake. Just so you know."

"Really?! I'm coming right now!"

The phone clicked as he hung up and I put my phone away as a wave of sadness washed over me as I considered my options.

Alfred knows just as much as I do that it's my fault Arthur got wrapped up in this but I still don't want to be without Arthur in my life. I love him so much.

So now Alfred's got me pinned in a corner. I can either run like a coward...and break my relationship with him with him or I can send my people to their death and stay with him.

"Sir, you may go back in now."

"Oui, Merci!" I said as I went back into the room. "What did they say?!"

"They said I would have to stay and rehabilitate my legs so I can walk again but that once that's been done I'm free to go."

I laid down on the next to him and wrapped my arms around him. For the longest time neither said anything. Just content on being in each others arms once more. Finally, I decided to talk.

"Alfred and Matthieu both came by and visited you while you were asleep. Oh...and Allistor came by a couple times as well."

He looked up at me surprised. "Brother came? I thought."

I shook my head. "Non...he acts like it but that's just because he's stubborn but when push comes to shove he does care..." I chuckled a little. "He tried to make me promise not to tell you...something about him not wanting you to think he'd gone soft or something."

"I doubt it... he probably just came to see if I was dead..." Tears had started to brim his eyes. "So that he and my brothers could split up my country amongst themselves."

I rubbed his back comfortingly. "You couldn't be more wrong mon cher."

"He hates me...they all do...they don't care about me..." Tears fell for down his eyes and he buried his face into my shirt.

I continued to rub his back and ran my through his hair. Glancing at a clock I sighed sadly. "Alfred will be here soon to visit you." I said as I got up. "Out of all of us he was the most worried...blamed me for it...gave me hell to...but I should go. We aren't...on the best terms with one another right now…so it's best that I'm not here when he is." I gave him one last kiss. "I promise to come visit tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay. "

I waved and made my way out.


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected visit

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Okay heres the deal. I will still be writing the more mature scenes for those of you who want to read them but for those who are reading and do not wish to do so I will simply just give a place to skip to in a chapter so you can skip over it. Because I would really like more people to read. Thank you to all who have read and followed so far! Based off some roleplay I'm doing on KiK with a friend! \(^u^)/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. Also There will be yoai in later chapters as well.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Our Happy Tragedy span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Twospan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Arthur's POV*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I watched as Francis left the room, the door closing quietly behind him. Only to be kicked open loudly with the arrival of a certain obnoxious, blonde American.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""DUDE I HEARD YOU WERE AWAKE SO THE HERO HAS COME TO SEE YOU!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled a little at him despite my puffy eyes from crying. He came running over to my bedside. "Dude are you okay?! Was it that wine making bastard that made you cry?! I swear one of these days this hero will kick that villains ass!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shook my head and sighed. "No Alfred, it was someone else and it's personal. Thanks for worrying though. Where's Canada?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He said he would come by later this week. Anyway dude, I was thinking you should come and stay at my place while you recover! The hero will take care of you and you won't to deal with Frenchies annoying pervy ass!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was smiling as hugely as ever and I couldn't help but feel a little bad about turning down the offer. "No thank you. I'm fine and Francis beat you to it. I'll be staying with him."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His face took on a look of surprise. "What?! Dude why would you want to stay with him?! After what he did you? He totally took advantage of your drunken state and made you completely take care of his country when you have your own to deal with! If he had done a better job you wouldn't be here! As the hero I say you should stay with me!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I felt my fists clench as I heard him say this. So this is what Francis meant. "It was my choice to help him Alfred! He was dying and almost had a heart attack so I took care of him and in return he helped me!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He rolled his eyes. "Exactly! He did something nice for you so that you would be willing to help him and now that everything is fine and dandy he's not going to care!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It doesn't matter Alfred! I love him and I didn't like the condition he was in! I know you would do the same for someone you love! I asked for nothing from him! And he helped me!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you . Don't worry though. The hero will be here to save you when your heart breaks."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks, Alfred."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled hugely again. "No problem dude! I have to go but you should get some sleep. I'll try to come and visit again soon. And I'll bring Matthieu with me too!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, goodbye Alfred." I said as he ran out. And just like that he was gone. Always in a rush he is. I chuckled a little and laid back down, closing my eyes to finally to get some sleep. That is, that was my plan. Until the door open and heavy but quiet footsteps come in, carrying with them a certain scottish accent that made me freeze. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey...Arthur…um…... I heard yer awake...I just...wanted to say hi…..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Upon sitting up again I turned and fixed him with a glare. "Why are you worried about me?...I thought you hated me..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked down and I could tell that he was nervous. "I...I don't…..and even if I did though…..I wouldn't wish fer yer death….."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You and your brothers...you still tell me that I'm not one of you! You have some nerve showing your face here..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I...well...maybe...we were just…...jealous...I don't know...but...I can't...I am sorry...not that I expect yer fergiveness..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There were tears falling from my eyes now as I just looked out the window. "Just...go away...please..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand...I...hope ye get well soon..."span/p 


	6. chapter 6: Goodbye mon cher

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Hello once again my lovely readers! Well here I am already on the third chapter! I can't believe I've managed to keep up with updates so far considering my finals are coming this Wednesday. ' Maybe I should reconsider my priorities...Anyway enough of me! Onward with the story! Enjoy! \(^u^)/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Our Happy Tragedyspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Three span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Francis' POV*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tiredly, I slapped my hand down on my alarm clock, but smiled nonetheless because I actually had something to look forward to this morning. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got up and checked in with my boss very first thing to make sure everything was going as it should be. While I got dressed. By that time I still had at least an hour to kill before the hospital would let me visit my mon cher ange so, as a surprise, I made a thermos of tea and some scones. I know how much he loves them and the hospitals can't be that good. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grabbing the bag I put them in and locking the door behind myself I set out to the hospital, making a stop by a Jewelry Store to pick up a ring I saw the night before on my way home. A Gold band with a row of beautiful emeralds in a row situated in the middle of two seas of blue satin and encased in a black velvet box. It was sure to make him happy. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back on my way, not long after I ran into Alfred. If I can even call him that anymore. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey dude!" He waved and plastered that stupid grin on his face. "I was just span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"looking for you."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh...pour quoi?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed. "Look, just stop playing with his feelings already will you? Everyone knows that you don't do something unless you benefit from it." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When you go see Iggy today, just tell him the truth dude. Tell him the real reason why you were nice to him."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-but I-"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or would you rather stick around and cause even more trouble by putting him through the stress of war? Because you know he'll help you fight." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked down, knowing in my heart that his words were true. "Oui….I suppose…."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know I'm right you bastard. Don't do this to him. Why don't you suck it up and quit lying."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears pricked my eyes as I sighed in defeat and felt my heart break. "Oui...you win...Amerique...please...at least let me have this morning with him….one last memory...before I say goodbye...will you allow me that?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure dude." He gave me a completely fake empathetic look which I just returned with a glare and continued on my way to the hospital.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*time skip to room at hospital*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bonjour..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked over at me and I gasped a little at the bags under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying all night. So I climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, pulling him into a reassuring hug as I did so. "What's wrong mon cheri?" I asked gently, rubbing his back. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing...I...just saw Allistor yesterday..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh did you? How'd it go?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told him to go away...I didn't want to talk to him..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's alright. I'm sure he understood..." I smiled a little. "Hey...I know something that will cheer you up a little..." I pulled out the thermos and poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him along with one of the scones I had made. "I'd imagine the hospitals can't be that great. So this will be our little secret oui?" I said with a wink. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and nuzzled into my neck. "Yeah." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As he ate we sat in comfortable silence until he leaned back against me once more and sighed happily.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Francis?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oui, mon cher?" I said looking down at him. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He reached up and pulled me down into a passionate kiss, which I returned happily. As I did so though, Alfred words and threat's echoed in my head and I pulled away. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong…?" He asked and I just sighed sadly. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry Angleterre...I just...can't keep lying to you...I mean everyone knows that I don't do something unless I benefit from it oui?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at me. "I don't believe that. You helped me when I needed it."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oui...but I also hurt you in the process. I don't wish to hurt you again and I've no more need for your help..." I got up and turned away so that he wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face. "I will see you around...mon ange cher Angleterre...mon cher lappin...mon cheri..." I clutched the little box box tightly in my pocket tightly as I choked out the two words I knew would I regret saying for the rest of my life of my existence. "Au revoir...Arthur..." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I walked out of the room I didn't have to see him (that and I knew I would go back if I saw the heartbreak in his eyes) that he was once more immensely sad. On my way out I stopped, almost forgetting something. "As far as your country goes Ju piere said he wouldn't mind looking after it still with my help until you fully recover. I'm sorry." With one final wave, I left.span/p 


	7. Chapter 7: Where are you now?

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Hello once more my lovely readers! I hope finals haven't been too rough on ya guys! I know my Algebra one has certainly been running me ragged. Anyway, now Al has got Francis and Arthur apart. apart. So what is going to happen next? Lets find out shall we? Italics mean its a flashback. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WARNING: There is some character death and other darker themes that will be in this fanfic so if you don't like you know where the back button is. You have been warned.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Our Happy Tragedyspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Four span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Arthurs POV*span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disbelief. Thats all I could feel at the moment at the moment...even as he spoke...even as he walked all I could keep telling myself was that this isn't true...it's a dream..span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come back...please!...don't leave me alone..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was futile, and I knew that. For the door had already closed behind him. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everythings a blur and all sounds are just distant mumbles. I was vaguely aware of Alfred coming in and talking to me and my brain on autopilot answered accordingly. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A couple minutes later the door slammed open, startling me out of my memories, and revealing the fast food loving american.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey DUDE! H0W HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He said with a huge again.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of the nurses poked her head in. "Mr. Jones, I know this isn't the first time I've told this but we do have other patients recovering and visiting with their people. Please keep your voice down or you will be asked to leave."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and nodded. "Right, sorry! I forgot! But never fear for I'm the hero!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She face palmed and shook her head as she left the room to go on with her business. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anyway dude! How have you been?!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Alfred." I said with a smile. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hows the rehabilitation been going?" A quiet voice asked as they walked in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, hello to you too Matthew. Also it's going well. They said that I could leave tomorrow."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred and Matthew both smiled. "That's great news."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you. Both of you. For visiting me."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem dude! I'm not the hero for nothing!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He said as he struck a pose. "Oh hey, there's a world meeting coming up in a couple days. You gonna be feeling up to it?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I'll go." It had been awhile since I'd gotten quite awhile since I'd gotten out a little Even a meeting sounded good.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But...maybe you should take it easy...Gilbert said he wouldn't mind going in your place..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I wanna go. I've been really looking for a reason to get out and do something. Besides...it might help me get over my heart break and my brother..." My voice trailed off as I thought for a bit. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred laughed while Matthew got a concerned look on his face. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's so funny?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You shouldn't have to worry about that bastard showing up. Coward hasn't shown up in a couple of months."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Surprise (and not that I would admit it but a little worry) came over me for a second but then I just shrugged it off. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Either way...on second thought I don't think I can do it this time...I don't I could face him or my brothers..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They both gave me a sympathetic but understanding look and nodded. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll let him know."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude after the meeting why don't you come to my place after the meeting bro? We can play videogames and get McDonalds! Just forget about everything else! What do you say bro?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took a minute to consider the option and then smiled a little. "Sure."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His smile got a little bigger, just when I thought it couldn't but I guess that's Alfred for you. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright I gotta go! See ya!" He waved as he ran out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew also waved as Al ran out but he looked nervous like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to say it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's on your?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked around a bit like he was possibly going to just say forget it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can tell me. I won't get mad."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a couple more second he sighed and looked down. "Before I go...I just wanted to tell you...Francis truly does love you...He...wouldn't have just up and left like that. I know he was feeling a lot of guilt. He felt like its his fault...someone...must have used that guilt to make him get away from you. But he truly does love you..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked down at the sheets and sighed. "I wish I could believe...but even if he did I want someone who has commitment..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Also...awhile back..." He handed me a little black velvet box covered in dirt with my name on it. I didn't have to open it to know what it was. "It's obvious that you loved him and he loved you. He hasn't shown up at all in the last three months, we can't find him. He's only called a couple times, Gilbert that is, to help him manage but still...can't you use your magic? Don't you have some sort of spell you could use to find where he is?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shook my head. "No, it doesn't work like. He has to come to me. Sorry..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No...don't be. I understand. Hey if you, want some company when the meeting rolls around, I could come by. No one ever notices me anyway..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, thank you Matthew. You're a good friend."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem. Oh I gotta go. I'll see you in a couple days...but let just ask one last thing...was Al...how do I say this...was...against your relationship?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm...okay...see you soon..."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What was that all about? I mean it's not like Al would have made Francis leave me...would he?" I thought about it for a minute then shrugged and shook my head. "Whatever."span/p 


	8. Chapter 8: Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-4e51c0c4-2dde-2409-9d3d-629cde324a5b"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Our Happy Tragedy /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Authors Note /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"To all my lovely readers and followers of this story. Due to the very small number of readers so far while writing this I will be for now, as much as it kills me to do so, putting this story on hiatus. If I however start receiving more readers on this story I may start updating it again. I just have to much being juggled with school just starting back up again and what not. I will be still working on my other fanfic and also publishing little drabbles here and there, But as far as this one goes I don't see any rush to update this one anytime. Thanks to all who are reading or following and again I'm terribly sorry. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /span/span/p 


End file.
